Revived
by Stabson
Summary: Sequel to Revival. What's in store next for Elliot, Olivia and Ella?


A/N: What can I say? More Elliot, Olivia and Ella. Here's a wedding.

* * *

It's a beautiful day. The sky is deep blue, a cool breeze blows over the crowd and the air is filled with the rhythmic pound of the surf. Less than a hundred yards away, the ocean spreads before Elliot's eyes. He couldn't have asked for better weather on one of the most important days of his life.

He's marrying his very best friend, the mother of his daughter, in a few short minutes. The venue they've chosen is small, but beautiful, consisting of the stone patio that he know stands on, the rows of white chairs for their guests and a building to his back with a large wooden door. His heels click on the stone beneath his feet as he mulls about, thoughts busy with images of Olivia. It's been over twelve hours since he's seen her last, and though they've spent so much longer apart, it seems like he'll burst out of his skin if he doesn't get to hold her again soon.

A hand comes down on his shoulder. Murph, dressed in a black suit and a tie that matches the red trim of Elliot's uniform jacket, smiles at him. "How're you doing, buddy?"

Elliot pulls at the bottom if his jacket- the jacket of the uniform that he spent nearly an hour last night getting ready for this moment. Shining shoes. Ironing out every wrinkle. Pinning every medal in its correct place.

"Alright," he says. In reality, his high collar is choking him and a bead of sweat drips down his back. He misses her. He just wants her to be in his arms again- he wants to see that gold band wrapped around her finger. "What time is it? Are we ready to get this thing started?"

"Just a couple more minutes," Murph says, checking his watch. "Stop worrying so much. You got her to say yes, the hard part is over."

He's right. Elliot forces himself to take a deep breath. Just a few more minutes and he'll see her again. His fiercely strong Anaheim detective, who can jump out of a plane with him, shoot (almost) as well as he can, last through an entire deployment by his side and still be there to welcome him home. The woman who's almost solely responsible for alleviating the pain in his chest after his boots left the sands of Iraq for the last time. He can already see her looking at him with those eyes that still manage to make his stomach drop, wearing the white gown that she absolutely refused to let him see. He never thought of her as a traditional bride, but every step of the way, he's been surprised. A smile spreads across his face as he asks, "So, what'd Casey say about the dress?"

Murph grins. "She said you're gonna cry when you see it."

A lump rises in Elliot's throat. He hasn't even seen her yet, and he knows Casey is right. He can only imagine how absolutely, completely stunning she'll be in all white, walking down the stone path towards him.

Olivia almost can't believe she's standing here. Her hands smooth over her hips, and she watches her fingers as they slide over the thick, white material of her dress. She's about to be married to her Marine. Her Bayside boy with the charming blue eyes and intoxicating smile. The protector of both body and mind, even before she admitted to herself that she needed one, the one that was there with a smile during the hardest period of her life, when she believed that she'd never trust another man ever again. And, most importantly, the father of her four year-old baby girl.

Her knees go weak as she thinks of him, standing at the end of the aisle waiting for her in his navy blue jacket and white pants. She gets dizzy just thinking about it.

"You ready?" Casey asks from behind her.

Olivia turns towards her closest female friend, who wears a beautiful red dress with a sweetheart cut neckline and a mermaid skirt.

For weeks, she's been wondering what this moment would feel like- the moment just before walking down the aisle. She wondered if she'd have any doubt or hesitation, if she'd question herself, or this. She'd almost been afraid of it, of how it would make her feel. But in this moment, fear is the farthest thing from her mind. She couldn't be more ready to spend forever with the man that waits outside for her.

"I'm ready," she whispers.

Murph glances at his watch and gives Elliot one more pat on the shoulder. "It's time."

Elliot inhales deeply as he takes his position on the platform at the front of the crowd. As music from the stereo that sits behind him floats through the air, Ella appears in the doorway of the building behind the crowd, wearing a little red dress and a crown made of roses. She drops fistfuls of flower peddles from the wicker basket in her arm as she toddles down the aisle towards him. As soon as she runs out of peddles, her eyes turn upwards and catch Elliot's.

"Daddy!" Ella drops the basket and nearly topples over as she races towards him, arms outstretched. Elliot catches her with a chuckle and lifts her up into his arms. "I do good?"

"You did great, baby," he murmurs, pressing a kiss to her button nose. "Wanna watch Mommy?"

"Yeah!"

Elliot's eyes fall once again to the end of the aisle. There she is, holding a bouquet of red roses, wearing the most beautiful dress he's ever seen. It's strapless, pure white, and hugs each of her curves absolutely perfectly. Her necklace, a rose quartz pendant, sits below her collarbone and his thoughts immediately return to sitting in the back of his Jeep on the airstrip- when the sun had set a perfect orange glow across her skin and the smile on her face had been so natural that he'd fallen even more in love with her.

 _"_ _Even after everything you've been through, you're courageous, strong, and the most beautiful woman I've ever met, inside and out."_

"Mommy preddy," Ella whispers.

"Very pretty," Elliot answers. His chest tightens and his view of her blurs from the tears that fill his eyes. His beautiful bride. He has the privilege of spending the rest of his life with her. He almost can't believe it.

Olivia reaches the two of them. A smile slides across her glossed lips as she presses a kiss to Ella's forehead. Elliot's heart bursts as he sets Ella down. "Go see Aunt Casey, okay, baby?"

"Kay, Daddy."

He watches her toddle over to Casey and his gaze turns towards the woman that now stands in front of him. Air barely makes it through his lungs as he takes both of her hands in his and guides her to her place in front of him He never knew that someone could be beautiful to the point of being angelic, like she is.

"Thank you to the friends and family that are here today to celebrate the union of Olivia and Elliot," the minister says. "This occasion not only marks the beginning of their marriage commitment together, but it is a commemoration of the love nurtured and shared between these two. Together, they embark today on a new life together, built on the foundations of trust, compassion and mutual respect."

Elliot's not sure of the minister's exact words as he rambles on, reciting the words that he helped pick out. His eyes are busy memorizing each curve of Olivia's body, how the dress fits her so perfectly, and most importantly, the twinkle in her brown eyes that he's sure he hasn't quite seen before.

"Olivia and Elliot, the sacred vows that you make to one another today present you with the opportunity to express your love in your own words. I would at this time invite you to publicly declare these vows. Olivia, you may begin."

"You know everything about me, even the parts that I'd rather forget," Olivia murmurs, staring up into his eyes, "and somehow, you still love me. You embrace all of my flaws. You love my imperfections. And I know that, no matter what lies ahead, you'll be by my side. I promise to love you, embrace you, comfort you. I'll stand beside you through whatever else life hands us."

Elliot's forehead drops against hers and his hand cups her cheek gently. The tears in his eyes have broken away and now stream down his cheeks. He wants to kiss her- needs to kiss her. He's never needed anything more.

"Olivia," he whispers, swallowing the lump in his throat as he pulls his forehead away from hers. He's got to get these words out first. She has to know. "I don't know what my future has to offer, but there is absolutely no one I would rather share it with than you. I promise you my unconditional love, my unwavering support, and my fiercest protection. But most importantly, I promise to be the most true and loyal friend to you that I can possibly be." His forehead drops to hers once more, and the words he says next are for her, and only her. "Semper fi."

"Semper fi," she whispers back, a tear making it's way down her cheek. He wipes it away gently with his thumb.

"Olivia and Elliot, please join hands," the minister says. His big hands envelop hers and squeeze gently.

"Olivia. Do you take Elliot to live together in the union of marriage? To take him as your best friend and partner in life? To honor, cherish, and love him, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, for all of your days?"

"I do."

"Elliot. Do you take Olivia to live together in the union of marriage? To take her as your best friend and partner in life? To honor, cherish, and love her, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, for all of your days?"

"I do."

"The wedding rings perfectly symbolize the never-ending love you two have for each other. By exchanging these rings, you solidify a lifelong commitment to one another. the rings serve as a welcome and constant reminder of the bond you've formed with your partner. Elliot, you may place the ring on Olivia's finger."

Elliot takes her hand and slides the simple gold band into its rightful place. "I, Elliot, give you, Olivia, this ring as a symbol of my enduring love. Just as the circle of the ring completes itself, so you complete me."

"Olivia, you my place the ring on Elliot's finger."

"I, Olivia, give you, Elliot, this ring as a symbol of my enduring love. Just as the circle of the ring completes itself, so you complete me."

"Olivia and Elliot, by the power bested in me by the state of California, I am pleased to pronounce you husband and wife, sealed together today both in the law and in love under the eyes of God. Elliot, you may kiss your bride."

His arms wrap around her, sweep her up into his embrace, and he plants the most passionate kiss on her lips that he's ever given. Her arms tighten around his shoulders as she returns it, joy filling her to the brim and bubbling into the tears that form in her eyes. They're married. He's married the best friend he's ever had and there will never be anything that comes close to the complete and utter elation that he feels in this one, wonderful moment.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I now have the privilege of presenting for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Elliot and Olivia Stabler!"

When Olivia opens the door to the bathroom, the first thing she sees is her husband- _her husband-_ standing in front of the large window, stripped down to the white t-shirt he wears under his uniform jacket, his blue trousers, and black stockinged feet. He holds a glass of water in one hand as he stares out at the darkened landscape before him.

"Hey," she whispers, smiling at him.

"Hi," he answers, setting down his water as he closes the distance between them. His fingers move over her shoulders. She nearly shivers as she steps closer to him.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you looked today?" he asks. His hand trails up through her hair as it falls in waves around her face.

"Yes. More than once." The moment after they walked down the aisle together, as tears threatened to stream down both of their faces. During their first dance, bodies pressed close, the scent of his cologne wafting through her nostrils almost comfortingly. And in the backseat of the car after saying goodbye to their guests and leaving Ella with Murph and Casey before they were whisked off to this very hotel room.

"Well, you did. You do," he murmurs as his hand cups the back of her neck. Their foreheads fall together and she places both hands on his chest. She can almost feel the heat of his skin through the thin material of his shirt.

"Thank you," she whispers, gaze focused on the glint of the wedding band on her finger. _They did it. They're actually married._

His finger slides under her chin and he lifts it gently so her eyes meet his. "I love you, Mrs. Stabler," he says, closing the distance between them. His lips mold against hers, warm and soft, gentle at first, but quickly escalating. Her lips part for him as she pulls his body closer to hers. _Mrs. Stabler. Olivia Stabler._

Everything about it is right.

His hands move from her hair down her neck, then around her hips as he pulls her body against his. Their tongues dance together and a fire churns in the pit of her belly- it seems like it's been forever since they've had a moment to themselves, even though it's been just over twenty-four hours. A lifetime sits between now and then. She's bound forever to the man that stands in front of her- her husband. Her best friend. Her soulmate.

Then again, she's already been bound to him for years.

Elliot pulls his mouth from hers. "Turn around," he whispers against her cheek.

She does. His warm hands smooth down the bare skin of her back, to the zipper of her dress, and he slowly slides it down. The fabric falls from her body, pooling around her ankles as she turns back towards him, dressed in her lacy white bra and panties.

Their lips fuse together once more. He's hard against her thigh as his tongue slips into her mouth and his hands move over her bare skin, from her thighs, up the skin of her sides. He always touches her in just the right places.

"Bed," she murmurs against his lips. She needs him on top of her. Around her. Inside her.

"Uh-uh," he answers, flicking the clasp of her bra open. It slips off of her shoulders and his palms immediately cover her chest- squeezing gently, then pinching her nipples between his fingers just hard enough to send more heat between her legs.

The entire twenty-four hours that they were apart, he thought about this moment- having her all to himself. Ravaging her. Getting all of her clothes off and sliding between her legs to immediately cure the ache that presses against the inside of his briefs. But now that he has her here, nearly naked in front of him, that urge has turned into an all-encompassing need to take his time with her. To touch every inch of her, to slide his hands over the body that he knows so well, to see her writhe and moan.

She's his wife and he's going to make her feel like the only woman in the world.

Elliot slips his t-shirt over his head and pulls her body back to his, whispering against her lips, "Gonna take my time with you. Make love to you."

Olivia moans. And he immediately needs to hear that sound again. He lifts her into his arms and her legs wrap around him, hot center pressing against his aching length as he walks her towards the bed that spreads across the far wall of the room. Placing her down, he just takes a moment to look at her body, sprawled over the mattress, naked except for the tiny piece of fabric between her legs, nipples peaked as she stares at him through hooded eyelids.

"I thought you were going to make love to me," she says, and he realizes that he's just been staring at her. He nods, sliding his pants down his legs and letting them drop onto the carpet before climbing up over her. His lips fall to hers, just for a moment, before they travel downwards, over her jawline, then her neck, over her collarbone to her nipples. She moans as he sucks one of them into his mouth and flicks his tongue over the sensitive bud.

"El. I need you," Olivia whispers, wrapping her legs around his waist.

Just her voice sends more blood rushing south. He needs her, too. Jesus, he needs her more than he needs oxygen and if he doesn't have her, he'll suffocate.

"We can go slow next time," she says, her fingers pulling at the waistband of his underwear.

She gets them down to his ankles and her hand immediately wraps around his length, moving from tip to base and back up again, slow, gripping him tight. He lets out a moan, dropping his forehead to hers, his resolve draining away. It's not fair when she touches him like this. He can't control himself with her warm hand moving on him.

He needs all the discipline in the world to help him with this woman.

His hands grip her panties and he pulls them down, fingers sliding between her folds. He groans at the wetness he finds there. She's so ready for him. So, so ready.

"Now, El," she gasps, hips bucking as he slides two fingers deep inside her.

"Now what?" he pushes the phrase into his ear, hand rocking back and forth in the crux of her legs, feeling her beautiful body arch underneath him.

She reaches between his legs again, but he pins her wrist against the pillow next to her. "Uh-uh," he says, scraping his teeth over the lobe of her ear. "Not yet."

"Fuck me," she moans, hips moving in time with his hand. He can feel her toes curling against his calves. _Just a little bit more._

He touches her in all the ways he knows she loves, watches in amazement as her body responds each time he moves, and when she squeezes her eyes shut and clamps down on him, whispered moans falling from her parted lips, the aching between his legs grows completely unbearable and he slides on top of her. Her heels dig into the back of his thighs as she clings to him, still convulsing under him as he moves slowly into her.

"El," she whispers as he buries completely inside. "I love you."

"I love you," he answers, plucking his lips against hers once, twice, then begins to move slowly. She wraps so perfectly around him- soft, hot, tight. He loses himself whenever he's inside her, no matter how many times he's done it before.

She moans, spurring on his thrusts, faster, deeper. Each move brings him closer to relief, closer to the peak he's desperate to reach, but staving off for as long as possible all at the same time. There's nothing in this world that feels better than being buried deep inside of her.

Olivia's hands grip his shoulders and her hips cradle him. Her breathless moans drive him completely mad every time he hears them. He can't control his thrusts anymore- he rocks into her, faster, faster, until he can feel himself about to reach his peak. His thumb brushes between her legs, sending her convulsing and moaning underneath him again before he lets himself fall, as well.

He lowers himself next to her. His heart pounds in his chest as he tries to catch him breath, nearly dizzy from his climax. Olivia rolls onto her side to face him, snuggling against his chest, hair tickling his skin. He sets his cheek against her, closing his eyes as he lets his hand run over her side.

"I love you," he whispers.

"Love you, too," she answers immediately.

And he easily falls to sleep, in the arms of his wife.

* * *

A/N: Thanks, and drop me a review! They make me happy :)


End file.
